What We Should Have Been
by snicksrivera
Summary: Puck and Santana re-living past moments at their favourite hangout spot. Are they really just opposite sex best friends?
1. Summer Loving

"What we should have been, would have been and could have been FOREVER."

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of the characters**  
**Inspired by one of my friends songs called "What We Should Have been" – /user/micahangelaa#p/u/6/4n4fPkbdtgQ

**Song lyrics are in bold**. _Flashbacks are italicised _

Santana and I have been best friends since we were in grade school. We enjoyed each others company and spent most of our early teenaged lives together. Us two were inseparable and could endure almost anything; we had made a promise to each other when we were ten years old. Ana and I promised that we'd never leave each other and that we'd always have each other no matter what... we stuck with that promise. We are 16 years old now and we are at our favourite hangout spot, the beach.

"Puck, what are you thinking of?" my beautiful Latina best friend said.

I smiled and looked at my extraordinary best friend and said "I'm thinking of everything we used to do Ana."

She smiled and laughed at him, "What do you mean used to do?" she said jokingly.

Ana and I had dated since we were thirteen, kind of best friends into lover's kind of thing. We had our first kiss on the beach where we are sitting now; it was crossing the threshold for us. We'd never thought that the relationship would actually work but it did. I was thinking of all the good times I had with her.

"Ana, remember our first kiss?" I said whilst looking in her big brown eyes.

She looked back at him and smiled, "Of course. It was right here on this beach... We were around thirteen and we decided that we wanted to know what it was like to kiss each other. So we did and we ended up going out."

"How 'bout the time we skipped school just to spend time here together?" I asked her.

She did that laugh of hers and poked her tongue out at me. "I remember that we were what... 14. Then we met at school and ran to the beach. School rang my mom and she was furious, it was all worth it though..." she trailed off.

I turned to look at her and I said to her "then I'd show up to your house and your mom wouldn't let me see you. So we'd sneak out to your tree house and make out."

She had that big smile on her face and she leaned and before she kissed him she said "like this."

Puck knew it was wrong, he was dating Quinn and Quinn had been missing for a few days now but he was having fun with his best friend. Santana and Puck had broken up a week earlier and Puck was just making sure that they maintained their friend ship. He legitimately missed all the stuff they'd do, all the kissing and all the adventures they went on.

We had been at the beach for most of the day and it was nearing sun down. "What was that for Ana?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "Because I've missed you..." She said shyly. I took her hand and stood up, "we've been at the beach since this morning and what's a visit to the beach without some swimming?" Asked her and before she could say anything I scooped her up into my arms and run towards the water. She screamed and laughed and tried to hit me to get me to stop but I wasn't going to give up. I got to the ocean and I dunked both of us under the water, "Before you say anything, I'd just like to say that you weren't going to volunteer to get wet therefore I wet you!" She smiled and gave me one of those "I'd-love-to-be-your-girlfriend-again" kisses.

**"On that day we were so in love, never thought that we would change always thought we'd stay the same.**  
**Never thought i'd get a feeling like this from our very first hug to our very last kiss.**  
**Late phone calls at night, how i'd hold you so tight." **

* * *

"_You're a jerk Mr. Puckerman!" She yelled at him._

_"Oh but I'm not Miss. Lopez" He yelled back at her. _

_It was the summer of 2008 and they were having their annual beach party. It was the year that our parents finally stopped chaperoning us to the beach. Everyone was there... Lima was a small town of course it was necessary to invite everyone if they were holding a party. So there were the elite and the "losers". _

_"Puckerman! Get back here!" She yelled at him. _

_So many thoughts ran through his mind, he just wanted to kiss her. He didn't want to fuss nor did he want to fight with her. Santana and Puck were "the perfect two" according to Finn; he'd been trying to tell him that for the past 6 months. _

_"Nope, not a chance Lopez! We'll work this out later!" He yelled back at her. _

_"Hey Puck!" said Finn walking towards him. _

_"Finn, hey!" he replied. _

_"See that girl over there, Quinn Fabray?" he said with excitement. _

_"Yeah, that's one of Ana's best friends... why?" he said with a smirk on his face._

_"I think she's hot, I'm going to ask her out tonight. So she can be my girlfriend" he said with a goofy look on his face. _

_Sure, Quinn Fabray was cute but she was no Santana Lopez. Quinn was the different she tried to put on Ana's bad act for the sake of it. All I know is that Quinn, Ana and Britt have been best friends since birth. _

_"Dude, do you think I should?" he asked._

_"Uhh, yeah... sure go for it Finn" he said a bit confused as to what he had just said. _

When i finally zoned back in she was staring at me. We were still standing in the water, the water was quite calm... either that or we weren't so far into the ocean. She smiled at me and i felt weak in the knees.

"Puck look at that..." she said and pointed to the sky.

"What am I looking at?" I said, confused as ever.

"The sunset, you idiot!" she said jokingly.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Isn't it beautiful" she said

"Hey Lopez, it's nearly as beautiful as you." I whispered into her ear

"Ahaha, you're so cheesy!"

The looked each other in the eyes and the feelings came rushing back. Before he knew it he flet his lips on her, the taste of satifaction in his mouth... it was a long but gentle kiss. Like one of the ones you would see in a chick flick. I didn't want this to end, i really missed her and her kisses the way her body fits mine perfectly. I felt her pull away and she looked at me with the same look that was probably on mine.

"Puck, i think we shou-" before she could finish that sentence i kissed her again, i didn't ever want the hear those words come out of her mouth. It was too hard to let go of her, so i wanted to savour the moment.

"You got a habit of doing that you know...? Cutting me off midsentence just to kiss me!"

* * *

_I was sitting on a rock by myself, i didn't want to talk to anyone especially not Santana. She irritated me with her nonstop talking about everything, i can't believe i'm best friends with her. That's a lie though, i love talking to Ana... i loved listening to her babble on about what's gonna happen when we reach high school. I loved everything about this girl, she mean and bitchy (is that the right term) but she understood me. _

_"Puck...?" someone whispers. I look around and i see no one, someone jumps on my back... "RAHH!" i heard her giggle. _

_"Ana!" I looked back and there she was perfect as ever, i smiled at her. She sat down next to me with her head on my shoulder, we didn't even have to talk... we already knew what the other one was thinking. _

_"Puck, i-i-i'm sorry." _

_"Why are you sorry Ana?" _

_"Because... i'm ruin-" and before she could finish the sentence i kissed her. _

_"What was that for..?" _

_"Because i like you Ana, i like you ALOT!" _


	2. The Best I Ever Had

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of the characters  
Song lyrics are in bold.** _Flashbacks are italicised _

_Chapter 2 – The Best I Ever Had_

Best friends since I can remember... I need to know he's going to be there for me. It's summer break, what is better than spending it with your guy best friend... right? It's summer... things are going to happen. Things always happen in summer like summer flings or summer crushes, summer everything... I guess.

"_Puck what do you mean?"_

"_Like, you're the peanut butter to my jelly... kind of thing."_

"_Haha! I don't get it..." _

"_Like, when I'm with you I get butterflies in my belly..."_

"_Does that mean you LOOOOOVVVEEEE me?" _

"_Well if you want it to be then yes... yes, it means that I LOOOOOVVVEEE you!" _

_We sat there for a while, laughing and kissing. Just pure perfection, best you could get at the age of 13 and he was THE best. _

_And at that moment, little "me" knew that there was definitely something there._

"I sure do have a habit of doing that! It's one of the habits I don't want to get rid of!"

He's cute like that; he'll do anything for me. As I said best friends since I can remember, he's always been there for me and I think he's always going to be there for me. Though everyone thinks he's just trying to get into my pants, he isn't... though he has been there many times I don't think he wants to, he just wants to be with me.

"Earth to Miss Lopez..." he says with a goofy grin.

"Yes Mr Puckerman" I say with a smile

He kisses me again and I can feel my heart fluttering. It's pounding hard and I can hear it saying "Ana you miss him! Ana you LOVE him! Ana don't let him get away!" I ignore it and continue kissing him. It was an intimate kiss; I could feel his tongue brushing against mine... it was one of those kisses that blew your mind. One of those kisses that could take your breath away, cliché but it's true.

I took our whole break up pretty bad because he broke up with me for one of my best friends. Hey, Quinn needs him... those two belong together and he knows that I love him and I know that he loves me and if he wants me he can have me but for now, I'll see how this works out for them. See, I know it's not right to be kissing him because he's with someone else now but when has that ever stopped me. As far as I'm concerned he is still MINE and that's all I need to reassure myself.

"**What I'd do to make you stay, don't throw what we had away. Cherished memories hold what we had together. Our first kiss at the park, sneaking out after dark. Baby, let's not tear this apart."**

* * *

"_So let's do this then, you can be my boyfriend. We're starting high school soon so yeah..." _

"_Yeah, sure and who wouldn't want to date you..." _

"_Exactly, I'm irresistible" _

_We walked back to everyone was hand in hand and problems resolved. In the distance I could see Quinn and Finn kissing, summer has its magic. It was amazing, Puck had his guitar and we all sat around the beach fire with everyone including that annoying girl Rachel. I'd have to say... one of the best nights of my life so far. _

"_Ana, can I talk to you..?" _

"_Sure Q, what's up?" _

"_Can we talk in private?" _

"_Alright..." _

_We walk towards a rock, not that far from where everyone was but just far enough so they couldn't hear anything. _

"_Ana, it was so magical..." the blonde said trailing off and sighing. _

"_Tell me about it... I like kissing boys." _

"_Haha! Yeah, Finn was WOW." _

"_Puck was WOW too." _

_We giggled together and shared what had happened... _

"_Where's Britt?" The both of us said in unison. _

_We looked at each other and we knew exactly where she was. She was sandwiched between Mike and Matt who were fighting over who was going to get to kiss her. _

"_Guys, you can both kiss me..." _

"_BRITT! Come here!" We both yell_

_She walks over smiling, the usual Brittany. No care in the world, she smiles at both of us. _

"_Guys, I think my cat has been reading my diary..." _

_Quinn and I laughed "Britt, you don't have a cat..." _

_She laughed as well "Oh yeah... that's right that was in my dream."_

"_Britt, what were Mike and Matt fighting over" Quinn asked even though she knew the answer. _

"_Me, silly Quinnie." She giggled back_

"_Haha! Britt, you can't have two guys!" I said to her_

"_Says who... it's not like there are any rules..." she replied. _

"_Ok sure Britt but don't do anything we wouldn't do" Quinn and I said. _

_All three of us walked back to the party and sat down next to our partners. We sat there for a while... just jamming away. _

* * *

Puck just stared at me the way he used too, that kind of lovesick puppy look. He smiled weakly because he knew that we weren't meant to be doing this.

"Puck, its ok I understand. You're my best friend, I'll still love you but Quinn is your girlfriend now and she needs you more than ever."

He smiled and hugged me "Ana, this is why I love you... because you are calm about everything and you know what to say."

"I know I wouldn't want to find out about this if I were your girlfriend, so let's just say I'm doing Q a favour."

And before I knew it he was singing Drake's "Best I Ever Had"

"**I say the same thing every single time; I say you're the best. You're the best, the best I ever had."**

"Let's go home cheesy boy!" I said

And he was off again doing the cheesy thing and carrying me out of the water to the shore. He such a cheesy one when he's not with his "boys".

"Miss Lopez, you can now stand on your feet" he said as he bowed.

"You are such a lame-o sometimes!" I said and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
